Theta Sigma at Hogwarts
by TheTenthDoctorAndConverse
Summary: Theta Sigma is different. He has two hearts, and is a wizard. This is the story of Theta Sigma going to Hogwarts. No flames please. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Theta Sigma was different. He had two hearts, and a mind beyond belief. If that wasn't different enough, he came from a wizard family. A very important one, at that. His mother and father had been there when Lily and James Potter had been killed by none other than Lord Voldemort. They had watched, as Voldemort killed the two, and they couldn't do anything to stop him. They had known the Potters, even offered to take little Harry in after their death, but he went to the Dursleys. But they had always been a family of importance in the wizarding world. The Sigmas were one of the first wizards. They helped set the foundation of wizards to follow after them. When Lord Voldemort rose to power, the Sigmas never wavered loyalty from the Ministry , and always stood against Voldemort. A very important family, indeed.

If you were to ask any of the neighbors who knew the Sigmas, they would say he was a rebel. Not the cause-trouble-kind of rebel, but a kind that, to the neighbors of Eldest Drive, was unique. Unlike the formal clothes others of Eldest Drive wore, he preferred a T-shirt, trousers, and his beloved grubby Converse. Instead of his brown hair slicked flat, his hair was spiked wildly. Also, he had a peculiar thirst for knowledge of well, everything, as others only wanted enough education to get them a job. Compared to others, he was different indeed.

Today was June, 30th, Theta's eleventh birthday. He was perched on a shady branch of an enormous oak, reading a thick book. It was beautiful today. Sunlight was pouring through the trees and the open windows of houses. The sky was clear and blue. Even the heat of June wasn't bad today, as there was a mild breeze flowing through Eldest Drive. His mother, a kind woman with kind brown eyes and brown hair, came out of the house that the Sigmas lived in, and handed him a wrapped package. "Happy birthday, Theta." She said as Theta grinned widely and unwrapped the package. Inside, were a few wizarding books about Quidditch, Theta's favorite sport. Then, Theta's mum handed him a long package. He unwrapped it and inside was revealed to be none other than a Nimbus Two Thousand. Abandoning his book, he jumped down from the tree and hugged his mother gratefully.

"Thank you, mum." Theta said as he hugged her.

"Don't forget to thank your father when he gets home."

"I won't." He said as he took his broomstick into the backyard, which was concealed by high hedges, and he practiced Quidditch for the remainder of the day.

In the evening, he took his broom inside to his room, he heard his father arrive. He ran out to hug him and thank him for his broomstick. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, and was a tall lanky man that had black and blue robes, blue eyes, and the same brown spiky hair as Theta's.

"Happy birthday, buddy." He said as the two made their way to the kitchen for dinner. They sat down with Mrs. Sigma for dinner. After dinner, Theta and his family settled into their bedrooms for a night's sleep. That night, many, many owls flew out from Hogwarts to the students of Hogwarts and the future students of Hogwarts.

In the morning, during breakfast, asked Theta to check the mail. So, Theta went out to the front door and took the mail on the floor below the mail slot. He looked at the mail, thinking _bill, bill, tabloid, bill, _then saw an envelope with fancy writing on it. _To the family of Theta Sigma_, it said. Theta ripped the letter open and read it. It was his letter from Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts. Of course, he had known it all his life, but now that his letter was here was it really sinking in. He was grinning madly now, so excited to get to Hogwarts. He ran down the hallway, towards the dining room.

"MY LETTER IS HERE!" is all that the parents of Theta Sigma heard as he rounded the corner into the dining room, tripping on the corner. He collapsed into his chair, panting, with that giant smile still plastered on his face. Theta's parents read the letter, both grinning, but not as much as Theta. After the letter was read, put the letter back on the table.

"I guess today we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, Theta." She said, as Theta finished shoveling down his food, then ran to his bedroom to get dressed. In an unbelievable amount of time, he was back down, wearing jean shorts and a blue shirt, and carrying his burgundy Converse in one hand, and a packet that contained a couple Galleons that he was hoping to spend in Diagon Alley. Theta stopped in the doorway of the dining room, looking at his parents as if they were mad.

"What're you waiting for?" He said, that crazy grin still plastered on his face, "We're burning up daylight, let's go!" as he disappeared from the doorway to go into the den so he could put on his Converse and wait for his parents to get ready. When the two appeared in the den, they each took a pinch of Floo powder and walked over to the fire place, and said "Diagon Alley."

**A/N : So, how was it? Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome, but no flames please. Goodbye, my lovelies! ~JustKeepWriting21 :D**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Theta's legs gave a jolt as they hit ground again. He shook his head so his vision would stop spinning. He blinked and his eyes focused. He was in a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out and wiped the soot off his Converse. Soon after, Theta's parents appeared in the fireplace, mother first, followed by father. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and into the courtyard. Approaching the wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley, they tapped the wall to the combination, and the wall gave way to the one and only Diagon Alley. The Alley was busy today, presumably because people were getting their supplies for the new year at Hogwarts. There was an exceptionally large crowd at Flourish and Blotts, there were quite a bit of books that Hogwarts students needed. The three made their way to Gringotts. When they walked into the vast building, a goblin led them down to their Gringotts vault; they came in and took enough to get new robes and the rest of his Hogwarts supplies, and some for an owl. Coming out, Theta's mom decided that they should split up, so Theta's mom went to get books, Theta's dad, the other equipment, save for the wand, and Theta to get his uniform.

Theta set off for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As he walked, he saw a particularly tall person outside Madam Malkin's. Theta ran through the crowd of witches and wizards, and saw that the man outside was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. Theta knew him because he was a family friend, a good one, in fact. He ran up to him and gave him a hug using all the strength he could muster.

"Hi Hagrid!" Theta as Hagrid returned the hug with his own bone crushing one.

"Hello again, Theta. Great to see yeh. Where's your parents?"

"They're out getting my books and other stuff. I'm here to get my robes. Who're you waiting for?"

"Harry Potter. Why don't you go inside and say hi?"

"Ok." Theta said as he walked in and one of the workers took him and put him on a stool next to Harry. He looked at Harry, obviously knew who he was, by his lightning-shaped scar. Harry looked nervous, bewildered, and in awe at the same time. _Not surprising_, Theta thought _He was stuck with Muggles for 10 years_. This must all be new to him. Muggles, especially the Dursleys, were extremely ignorant to magic. Theta thought he'd talk to him, so he wouldn't be so nervous.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a while." Theta said smiling friendly. Harry jumped about a foot higher than his normal height. He look at Theta as if not sure if he had said his name or not.

"Sorry I startled you, just thought I'd say hello, you look a bit terrified. You probably don't know me. You haven't seen me since you were a baby. Course, I haven't seen you since I was a baby, either. Anyways, my name's Theta Sigma. My family is good friends with your family. Well, your parent's family…" The last part was hard to say, even for him.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Theta," Harry said as they shook hands. "So, you're a wizard too?" Theta nodded. "Is it true I'm a legend?" Harry asked, sounding nervous.

"Yep, you were only one when Lord Voldemort tried to kill you. You're the only one that Voldemort tried to kill and his attempt failed. No one could figure out how you survived. After he tried to kill you, Voldemort almost died, because the curse he put on you backfired on him." Theta said as two witches came over and started measuring their bodies.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as Theta nodded again, and began talking.

"I'm super excited for Hogwarts. I'm nervous about The Sorting. Hundreds of people will be watching."

"Hundreds?"

"Just students, nothing bad will happen."

Just then, a blond, pointed nosed man with cold gray eyes walked into Madam Malkin's followed by a kid who looked like a smaller version of the older man. He Harry noticed that Theta had a cold stare aimed at the two who had just entered Madam Malkin's. Theta's hands were clenching into fists, and he had a look of anger and disgust on his face as he looked at the two.

"What's wrong Theta? Who are those two?" Harry asked as he watched another witch and led him somewhere into the depths of the store.

"Those two are Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Big one, Lucius, little one Draco. They are a rich family that has earned respect from the Ministry. Problem is, they're little thieves and liars. Like Lucius there, he was, and still is, a Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater?"

"They are supporters of Voldemort. They have done some truly terrible things. Anyways, the Malfoys are huge supporters of the Dark Arts; they have sneaked their way out of some tight spots. Worst thing is-" Theta broke off as Lucius and Draco were escorted by a witch to a stool next to Harry. Lucius set his cold gray eyes on Harry then flickered to Theta, and lingered there for a bit. "Hello Harry, Theta." He said as he stood by his son. Lucius shot both of them a look of disgust, which Theta didn't have a problem returning. Both Malfoys seemed taken aback by Theta's response, but Lucius chuckled, as if taken pity on something beneath him. This made Theta furious, but he kept his mouth shut. Draco smiled maliciously and nodded to Harry and Theta.

Theta and Harry were more than relieved when they got their robes and left the shop. They met up with Hagrid, who had purchased the rest of Harry's supplies, and walked over to get ice cream. Then they met up with Theta's parents, who were pleased to meet Harry again. They said their goodbyes, and left for their homes. Theta smiled the whole way home, and packed his trunk excitedly for Hogwarts, looking forward to tomorrow, when he would ride the Hogwarts Express for his first journey to Hogwarts.


End file.
